


The Perfect Birthday Present For A Girlfriend On Halloween

by DrGairyuki



Category: RWBY, Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Amazonian, Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Ass Play, Birthday Smut, Breasts, Clothing, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Costume Kink, Costumes, Dirty Thoughts, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Experimental Style, Experimentation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Heartwarming, Hermaphrodites, Inner Dialogue, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Long One Shot, Love, Magic Cock, Magic Shop, Magical Artifacts, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Memory Magic, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Vore, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Magic Reveal, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Shop, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Smut, Teasing, Thought Projection, Transformation, Two In One Costume, Two In One Skinsuit, Two Minds One Body, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Sex, Vore, Wandless Magic, Yuri, implied magic, naked, skinsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Weiss finds a game called Trials in Tainted Space on Ruby's scroll that she wasn't suppose that given her a idea of a present for her little rose on her birthday... along with colorful use of words.





	The Perfect Birthday Present For A Girlfriend On Halloween

Weiss was, currently speaking, feelings many things right now. She wasn't mad nor angry but she was actually feeling rather disappointed in her own body for once along with another feelings or two... okay, she maybe _did _actually feel disappointments in her own body at least multiple of times and from times to times before, before she came to Beacon Academy, the place where she've meet her eventually girlfriend Ruby Rose, but the disappointment in her body that she was feeling now currently haven't actually been this noticeable before. She, of course, has always been lacking and less developed in many areas of her body, especially in her chest are, compared to the rest of her teammates on Team RWBY and even compared to her older Winter who has a more developed body compared to her, but it had never really bothered her that much except for the times at many points that she had often felt flat and bland like a cute stick that she is from time to time, which she usual have keep it hidden to herself and right under control well...

That was till today that is, of course; When she was scrolling the documents full of folder files on Ruby's scroll for her and Ruby's homework and work assigment to see of how much it is done in order to print and turn it in on next Monday for one of their classes (which she did eventually) when she have notice a folder file on the documents section of her girlfriend's computer that under the name "Trial In Tainted Space". She was mildly bemused by this but never really give nor took much thoughts of it... until when she've gave and took a closer look at it and realized that the initial letters of the four words alone formed in its acronym form spelled out as "TiTS", which have suddenly made her blush in a light shade of red. She was against looking and checking it out of what it is since it was Ruby's stuffs on her computer not hers, but her curiosity and interest of this (obviously enough) have got the better of her and. Now curious and interested by this against her own better judgement, she decide to check and see out of what Trial In Tainted Space is exactly as she decide search for it online on her girlfriend's computer. So when she look for it and type in it online before she manage to find it, she found that Trial In Tainted Space was an adult interactive fiction game that is set in a sort of science fiction setting with you able to travel from any planet to the next one through space you choose where you can have sex with multiple kind of alien species with any three types of sex and genders at any where and any time, which is the main appeal of the game. Weiss was shocked that there were people who would make these kind of interactive games like this but she wasn't actually surprised that there were also certain kinds of people who also enjoy these kind of games when she thought about it, but she was more shock that Ruby, the same Ruby who use a weapon that is the combination of a scythe and a sniper rifle to kill Creatures of Grimm and loved any kind of weapons upon sight to the point that she would upgrade her weapon Crescent Rose if given the choice, the same Ruby who's a cute dolt who is seemingly innocent that eat cookies and strawberries everyday if she was given the options for it, the same Ruby who was also the loving and supportive girlfriend that she is to Weiss herself, has downloaded this game and played it if the folder file that the red reaper have on her computer is any indication. What have made her even more shock by this is that when, deciding to just take an tiny bit peek inside of the Trial In Tainted Space folder files by checking on it against the reasonable and rational part of her mind due to her curiosity now being aroused by this, she found that a ingame persistent character in Trial In Tainted Space called Shizuya is easily Ruby's _most _favorite character in the entire game by her girlfriend's words and decide to look up of who this Trial In Tainted Space game character is by going to the offical wiki of the game ([X](https://wiki.smutosaur.us/TiTS/Main_Page)) after she type it into the search engine when she have clicked on it before she eventually had found the character in the persistent character section on the main page of the TiTS wiki and click on it with the mouse to go to the page ([X](https://wiki.smutosaur.us/TiTS/Shizuya)) to see of who she is. The moment that Weiss has laid her eyes upon Shizuya and saw her character appearance and build where the bust of what she look like is at the top of the page after clicking on it, she blush in a deep shade of red with arousal at what she seen and been turn on by what she saw.

Weiss could easily see why Shizuya is Ruby's most favorite character in the game, due to both the bust and the description of her body being a titanic physique and shape that give her towering amazoness appearance with a strong sense of femininity despite her body's build at an towering 11 feet (3.35 meters) tall height with her two arms being large but not massive and coated with strong muscles and her waist being silm size that are pronouce with both ads and back muscles alike while her bottom half being almost contrast to her top with her thighs are almost as wide as her torso and is covered in thick muscles, her massive K-Cup tits complementing the largeness of her torso while she also does not wear a bra, her own ass bordering on ridiculous with her two massive supple globes that making big and noticable bulges in the back of her skirt that she wear, and massive twined members growing out of her cotch as each of her shafts being 2 feet long and 4 inches thick with her scrotum packing 4 soccer ball-sized balls and a pussy with a heavily puffed out lips, therefore making her sex a Hermaphrodite or a herm for short by some people. And all of her proporations of her body alone could make any girls or woman go green with envy at what they're seeing, even either Yang or Glynda now that she think about it.

This was the reason of why Weiss was feeling rather disappointed with her own body right now as, while Ruby have did told her that she loved her body and figure along with her perky breast and smooth ass no matter what she actually think of them, she felt like she couldn't actually satisfy her red reaper girlfriend with her own body and figure completely because of them. Well... she did had that thought once but that was back when Ruby told her that she loved her body and figure no matter what anybody think and she did have the thoughts about them right in the back of her mind often from time to time, but the thoughts were now at the forefront of her mind due to those aforemention reasons above. So with that goal in mind now, Weiss decide that she was going to get Ruby, the person that she wanted the most in her life, the best birthday present that she can think of yet, as well as statisfying herself with her own personal goals at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone!

This is why Weiss was also panicking mentally within her mind now right at the same time when she's facing a new problem now: She doesn't know _what _to give her yet, what sort of present that she should give to Ruby yet. Since she doesn't have any good experiences with birthday due to her... well, obviously big screw-up dysfuctional family that would make Qrow and Raven's relationship look like they're on good terms with each other by comparsion. And to make matters worse, Ruby's birthday is in a couple of days away from now, about a week from now, and yet Weiss still doesn't know of what to bring her. Thanks to her own personal goals she made to herself, Weiss knew that bringing her girlfriend either weapon parts and upgrade for her own weapon Crescent Rose or cookies and strawberry for her to eat with joy and no care in the world except for her own girlfriend Weiss for rather obvious reasons are most _definitely _out of the question. She panic at what to get her for her birthday in her mind until she forced herself to calm herself down and tell herself, mentally speaking, to be both reasonable and rational at this problem and dilemma she is currently facing to clear her mind up and calm her panicking and overreacting emotions that is causing to lose both her cool and nerve of her bottle and making her freaking out and falling apart, as she already knew that Ruby's birthday is still a week away, so she knew that she still got time to figure out of what present to get her for. Right? That have made Weiss remember of what the reason of why she was actually on Ruby's scroll for and quickly realized that she got sidetracked by what she has discover about her girlfriend, so she quickly exited out of the pages she was on and pull up the page of the folder files where she was previously in. And just right before time too, just moments when Weiss suddenly heard the door open before a familiar red blur suddenly right into the room as Ruby have then suddenly jumped right onto her girlfriend sitting on the sped chair to hug her, causing the white girl to flailing her arms around like crazy while she was trying desperately to keep herself balance before both girls fall down to the floor, with Ruby now sitting right on Weiss. The red reaper just gave a sheepish look and giggle to her girlfriend while the Schnee heiress herself just growled in irritiated annoyance at what just transpired when she stood the upper part of her body up before Ruby then instantly went back hugging her girlfriend and begun kissing Weiss all over her face with a giggle, but the little Rose then suddenly stopped when she have realized of where they were both sitting by.

"Umm... Weiss, what were you looking for on my scroll? You never use and go on my scroll before." Ruby said, trying to be calm but failing, with worried and nerviousness in her voice. This give Weiss the hint that she didn't want Trial in Tainted Space nor her fanfics about the game to be found by her.

"Well, I couldn't find my scroll to work on my work assignment, so I assumed it was here but its not. Plus, I was wanting to check and see of how much progess you have made and done on your assignment as well." Weiss said. It wasn't actually a lied per se since it is technically true, but she wasn't going to tell Ruby of what she have found on her scroll, as that would make her feel guilty about it and the white girl didn't want that at all.

"Oh, I borrow it, since I've kinda, sort of forgotting to bring it with me. Sorry for not telling you that before I'd left class, but you were asleep after finishing taking notes during class." Ruby said, before she let go of the hug around Weiss and rumpage through her backpack until she have found Weiss' scroll and gave it back to her girlfriend.

"It's ok, Ruby. Leave a note next time, okay? I was worried I left it in class last time." Weiss said as she took her scroll and kissed Ruby on the lips before walking to the door to the next class, but she stopped at the door and she asked her girlfriend sweetly, covering up of what she really had planning. "Oh, also. I will be going shopping after class today. Would you like some cookies from the bakery?"

"Yes please! Double chocolate chip cookies!" Ruby gasped out and jumped with hungry glee at this as she blew Weiss a kiss before jumped onto Weiss' bed and hold her scroll to play one of her games on it a her girlfriend left for her next class, rather oblivious to what her own girlfriend was planning and getting her for her birthday.

* * *

A few days went by without much notice before weekend now having came for the students masses of Beacon Academy. And yet Weiss still didn't have any luck of finding something that is a good birthday present for Ruby. She had already search and looked up for informations about body modification on her scroll. With body implant being the first option, but with all the informations she found was not her as all of the girls in the picture and their implants just looked fake to her, which is not what Weiss wanted as she wanted natural assests, so that 1st option was now out of the window. So she then thought her second option of using dust to make modification to her body, since she knew there that sexual modifying dust exist and they were possible to use, but she decide against using that option as she knew the effects of using dust on your body were unpredictable and the fact that her grandfather died due when he was a dust miner in his youth, which is one of the reasons, she decide against using that option as she want to live a long and happy life with her little rose.

Having no other options and in desperation of finding something a good birthday present for Ruby, Weiss, deciding against her sense of privately for other people, decide to take another peek on the folder files in the documents on Ruby's Scroll. The Schnee Heiress quickly scroll down the documents on her girlfriend's Scroll before she suddenly notice something and she quickly scroll back up before she saw and see something that have caught both her eye and interest: There was a folder file with a noticeable name that caught her attention that is title under as "Skinsuit".

When she search and type in of what is a skinsuit on her own scroll after she exit out of the document page and put back Ruby's Scroll of where she have found it, she found that it was a suit or costume that allow a person to making them completely appear and totally looked like another person while wearing it like a character from a show or game, which have suddenly made Weiss remembered of something rather important about Ruby's birthday that she forget: Her birthday was also on Halloween and Ruby always loved wearing costumes of and going as different characters from different fictional stories (from what Yang have told her)! Of course! How could she forget such a important and crucial detail in the first place?! Which have made her embarrassed of forgetting such a detail about her girlfriend's own birthday of all things. With that thought in mind, Weiss has now figured out a good idea of what she was doing now; She was going to get Ruby the best birthday ever by getting her the skinsuit costume of her favorite character Shizuya from Trial in Tainted Space with combinating two of her most favorite things into one swing while also statisfying herself with her own personal goals right at the same time. Killing about three or four birds with just only one stone! This is where a new problem rise up when she encountered it: Where and how to get a skinsuit costume of Shizuya at from anyways? Unfortunately for the Schnee Heiress, she knew from what the informations that she have found on her scroll, from the multiple of stores that she have found online on her scroll don't sell skinsuits or even ones that match her expections of what they got.

This cause her to be frustrated by what they have got yet she ignore of what they got as she want to give Ruby the birthday present ever she can give her and she was gonna give it to her even if it meant either getting shot in the abdomen or selling her soul to the destructive god of darkness (because she was utterly determinate to get her girlfriend the birthday present ever, damn it!), all before she took a quick breather at this. She was getting too stress out by this, so she have decide to take a nice and peaceful long walk down through the city of Vale in order to calm down her already tensive nerves as she open the door to RWBY dorm room and left for her walk.

As Weiss walked down through the city of Vale, she closed her eyes as she took in the smell of the nice flesh air with her and the serene sounds of the city around her despite the sounds of automobiles driving down the roads and people walking passed by her. She loved walking through the city of Vale, as it was far more better than her home city of Atlas in almost every other way, excluding the constant Grimm attacks, but even then, Atlas was a cold and harsh city that is filled with nothing but the high-class and elite as the enviroment of Solitas that it is settled on while Vale, on the other hand, was a much more warmer and kinder place than her own home. She momentary wonder if the cold was responsible of making everyone quite bitchy. I mean, she saw Ruby being seriously cranky and grumpy due to the cold at one time. It have made Weiss felt so much better that she about thought making it her home instead of doing of what her father would have wanted, just to spite him and give him the metaphocal middle finger. The Schnee Heiress shook her head off from the what she plan for the future through and instead just focused on her plans in the present. She kept walking down through the commerical distinct of the city, somewhere in the some what darker part of it, until something has suddenly caught the eye of her attention and the Atlesian girl stop before to turn her head and look at it.

It was a small store and looked a little old compared to the other buildings standing next to it, even through she wasn't so sure about that, called the Tiger Sage's Rule 34 Shop by the name of its logo with a tiger faunus-looking girl drawn in an anime-style holding the logo in her hands right above of where the only door of the dusty-looking store is at. Deciding to see of what it is and if it does lived up to its name when her curiosity was now tempted and intrigued by this, Weiss went over to enter the store by opening the door, ringing the bell in the process, before heading inside of Tiger Sage's Rule 34 Shop. So when she did that and enter inside of Tiger Sage's Rule 34 Shop, Weiss was amazed by how the store was actually bigger on the inside than it had actually appear on the outside with various comfortable-looking ottomens and chair mostly fill up the space but what had caught most of Schnee Heiress' attention to this was the person wearing an all-covering black mantle with metallic golden accents that encompass and hide the entirely of his or her body under it that make it impossible to know if they were either a male or a female with it not helped his or her face being covered by the shadow of their hood they were wearing, which have made it hard for her to tell if the person is actually either a human or a faunus, standing behind the counter of the store and shop she was in, making Weiss assumed that this person was the owner of the Tiger Sage's Rule 34 Shop, before the person spoke in a voice of undetermined genders with a echoing tone.

"Hello. I'm known simply as the Tiger Sage and welcome to Tiger Sage's Rule 34 Shop." The owner of the store, revealing to be known as the Tiger Sage, said. "Where we specialized in almost every fetishs you can think of for people as I have every sort of items for your fetishs that you might have and are fixated on you want, excluding a few fetishs that we have found way too disgusting for our own taste, while giving you the best expectation that we have to offer to you and the best experience that you have of our delivery with whatever preference that you have. How may we help you?"

Weiss just blinked at what she heard. A shop that specialized in almost every sort of fetishs that people might have and that they wanted? That got to be a joke and the owner must be pulling her leg, but yet, the Schnee Heiress thought that it just sound too good to be true as she was desperate, so she decide against her better judgement and spoke to the Tiger Sage by asking a question first, deciding to play it safe first for now in order to know it better, as this opportunity that is in front of her maybe now or never while she walked right over to the counter of the shop. "So you're a shop that specialized in in almost every fetishs that people wanted? Well... hmm... I didn't think such a shop exist until I've just came in here to this shop by pure coincidence."

"Yes. Yes. I can understand of what you're trying to say. As we have every and any items for whatever preference of fetish you have, whether you want to transformed into a completely different sort of creature with the use of a special item to fuse with or becoming your most favorite character from any type of series in arts, entertainment, and media with the use of a costume like a skinsuit. So tell me, what is your choice do you want that we may help with? Just give me the details of what you want and we'll deliver to you as soon as possible that we can. What are you buying?"

Weiss decide to stop and thinking the thought of her mind for a moment by letting the words that she heard from the Tiger Sage to sink in. Becoming your most favorite character from any type of series in arts, entertainment, and media with the use of a costume like a skinsuit? This is what she was looking. Realizing the chance and this is the opportunity that she was looking at, the Schnee Heiress immediately responded to this and told the Tiger Sage. "Yes, I was looking for a skinsuit costume. Specifically, a skinsuit costume of the character Shizuya from Trial in Tainted Space for my girlfriend. Do you have any in stock?"

"Ah, I see that your girlfriend has a excellent taste. Hmm... i'll see if we have any, so give me moment." The Tiger Sage begun typing on the computer that was sitting on the counter right beside them. Once the owner was finished with typing on his or her computer and clicked, the Tiger Sage decide to ask Weiss an question. "Also, would you like to buy our Tiger Sage's Rule 34 Shop Membership Card? It'll give you free benefits that we have, some of which that most other shops don't really have, and the best part about it is that you'll only need to pay about 1.00 Lien for every per months~."

Weiss was surprised of what she heard from the Tiger Sage. "I only needing to pay 1.00 Lien for a per months? That sound like a really cheap deal to me."

"Yes, it is. But i'm just doing for both art and fun, so i'm not greedy anyways."

"Hmm... Eh, you know? Screw it, i'll buy it." Weiss said as she pull out her wallet and got out her lien to buy it before giving them to the owner, which the Tiger Sage took before giving her the Tiger Sage's Rule 34 Shop Membership Card and once she have got the membership card, she put it into her wallet.

"Thank you very much for buying our Tiger Sage's Rule 34 Shop Membership Card." The Tiger Sage said before before a notification was heard from the computer. "Ah, here it is now. We have about plenty of them available. It'll cost about 10.63 Liens please. Do you want it right now? Or want it to be deliver at your place?"

"I want it to be deliver at dorm room in Beacon Academy, please." Weiss said as she pulled out her credit card from her wallet and hand it over to the Tiger Sage before the owner then slash her credit card into the cash register.

"Thank you~! It'll arrival on October 31th. If you have any more question, please come back to me and not afraid to ask!" The Tiger Sage said as he or she gave Weiss back her credit card.

"Thank you." Weiss said as she took her credit card and pull it back into her wallet. With that, she turn around and walked out of the store, passing by another person that was entering into the store, before she started heading back to the dorm.

* * *

A week has now passed by and it was now weekend at Beacon Academy once more. Today was now Halloween, which meant that it was also Ruby's birthday today as well too.

Yet the package for Ruby's birthday present that Weiss has ordered haven't arrived yet. When Ruby had asked Weiss of where's her present for her, the Schnee Heiress simply told her girlfriend to be patience and it haven't arrived in the package yet before she then told her that in the mean time, she can spend her time with her older sister Yang in the city of Vale while she'll stay here so she can for wait the package of her birthday present from her girlfriend until it get here as it was a surprised for her and she didn't want to spoiled it for her, something that the red reaper could understand with a bit of sadness but that was easily made up by what is the surprised was exactly that make her curious of it and she was quite excited of what it is exactly before she left and went to the city of Vale to spend her time with her older sister and with their cat faunus teammates Blake, leaving Weiss alone in their room in the dorm to wait for the package that she have ordered while they gone out.

As much as she wanted to go and spend time with her girlfriend, Weiss knew that Ruby's birthday present that she ordered take matters first as she want to give her girlfriend the best birthday present that she'll have yet, all while she waited for it, deciding to do some of her homeworks that she have since she figure that it would be a while and she could get some of her work assignments done as she waited patiencely for the package of the skinsuit costume of Shizuya for Ruby.

However, after she was done and completed with all of homework assignments that she got and waited patiencely for a few hours, yet the package still haven't arrived. Weiss was now beginning to grow impatient at this and it making her to think of about calling the Tiger Sage's Rule 34 Shop... when she was then suddenly struck and smack by a cardboard box on the back of her head out of no where.

WHACK!

"OW! Who did that?!" Weiss snapped her head around angrily to see of who did it... but she saw that there was no one there, nobody around that was behind her. The Schnee Heiress wonder in confusion at this before she then became even more confused when she realized that her back was facing the where the bathroom was at, the complete exact opposite side of where the sole window of Team RWBY's dorm room were at.

Weiss wondered for a moment if it was just her imagination before she looked and saw the 11 foot long cardboard box sitting on the floor that was label with the same logo label "Tiger Sage's Rule 34 Shop". Yep. This was the package that she have been waiting to arrive for.

She wonder if they use an semblance but she decide that how they manage to transport the box was not that important in the long run anyways.

Weiss then picked up the box from the floor, noticing of how surprisingly light the box was but choose to ignore that for now, and carried it over to her bed before she then put it down gently on her bed's mattress. Once she did that, she look over the box with her eyes to make sure that everything was checked, noticing its simple yet straightforward design and how bare it was except for the label and logo on it, all before she then took a deep gulp of air and she slowly breath it out.

"Welp... moment of truth." Weiss said. She open the box. Inside it, was the skinsuit costume of Shizuya in her naked form from Trial in Tainted Space, along with her ingame clothings, a zipper, and a piece of paper.

She see the amount of details on the Shizuya skinsuit costume: An towering eleven foot (3.35 meters) amazonness Kaithrit mercenary that show off her titanic physique while also dipping off that she's a Treated? Check. The huge ram-like horns that curl above her head where they twist backward from her forehead and wrapping around her large feline ears of her species? Check. Her face being covered in small nicks and some large scars while she also doesn't wear any makeup but yet still manage to be cute like Ruby with her features being surprisingly soft of a button nose, supple lips, and long eyelashes, reminding her of Ruby? Check. Her dark red short and messy straight hair that reach halfway down her at its longest point? Check. Her top half being quite built with her arms being large, but not massive, and coated in strong muscle while her hands and forearms covered in fur in the same color as her hair and were tipped with abnormally large claws? Check. Her waist is slim, with pronounced abs and back muscle? Check. Her massive K-Cup tits complementing the largeness of the rest of her torso, keeping a strong air of femininity despite her muscle? Double Check. Not a bra for her melon in sight? Check. Her colossal nipples that would make obvious swells in her shirt? Check. Large gashes mar her torso with about three large ones across her right shoulder, more down her back, and one cutting from her other shoulder down? Check. Her thighs being almost as wide as her torso, and covered in thick muscle? Check. Heavy fur covering her legs from her thigh down, ending in human feet that look somewhat out of place? Check. Her ass bordering on ridiculous with two massive supple globes on her end? Triple check. Two feline tails above her southern peaks? Check. Her massive two cocks in the same color as her hair and fur covering her growing out of her cotch with each of her two twined shafts being 2 feet long and 4 inches thick at their full length when fully hard and erect while her scrotum packing 4 soccer ball-sized balls and a pussy with a heavily puffed out lips? Check Check Check Check!

Yep. This is the Shizuya skinsuit costume that she ordered for Ruby's birthday alright, with the skinsuit being so detailed that it look more like Shizuya is sleeping in her naked body which you could mistake it for due to her eyes and mouth being closed. In fact, Weiss notice that the Shizuya skinsuit is way more bigger in horizontal length of her body than the box that it have came in but she decide that it was not a important question as of now and decide not to question about as it would only hurt her head from this.

Weiss put her hands into the box to grab the Shizuya skinsuit costume, noting of just how the skinsuit costume surprisingly light it was despite its size and realistic look, and lifting it out of the box due to its light weight before putting the Shizuya skinsuit costume down on the floor and flipping it over to show its back.

Weiss wonder of she suppose to get into the Shizuya skinsuit costume if there was no zipper on the skinsuit costume until she remember the zipper and the piece of paper that came in the box with it. The Schnee Heiress grabbed the piece of paper in her right hand and read on what was writed on the paper. On the side of the paper she was holding and reading, there was the instruction of how to use the zipper, which read like this:

"You can placed the zipper anywhere on the body of the skinsuit costume, but the three most commen place of where you should place it if you want to is either on the back of the body if you want to enter into the body that way, on the of the body if you want to enter into the body that way, or around the neck if you want to remove the head and enter into body that way. Placing the zipper on the back of the body is the most preferable option as it is easy to either enter or leave the body and the zipper is easily hidden of where it can't be seen easily while placing the zipper on around the neck of the body is the least preferable option as you have to remove the head when you have fully zip it to enter the body and have to reattach the head to zip it fully and the zipper is easily seen of where it is, but whatever the options you want, it is your decision to make. You can pull the zipper off of the skinsuit costume, whether you are either in or out of it. But you can also enter the body of the skinsuit costume without the zipper if you want to by entering through into either several options of entering it that it have, which are; the mouth, the nipples, the ass, the navel, the vagina (depending if the skinsuit costume in question is either a female or a herm), or the cock (depending if the skinsuit costume in question is either a male or a herm), and you can fit in as many as you want into the costume with no limited number as long as there is another person inside of the skinsuit costume and you could communicate with them through your auras".

Weiss thought about this in her mind. '_I need to try it. If it isn't true, Ruby will be disappointed. But if it is true..._'

She walked to the side of the Shizuya skinsuit costume at where she put it on the floor of the team RWBY's dorm room. By the way of how the white-haired girl positioned it, the skinsuit costume almost look like that it was somebody sleeping naked. Weiss placed the zipper onto the back of the Shizuya skinsuit costume and start to open it... it's working. The zipper itself is actually working.

She open the zipper down slowly yet carefully with the zipping sound accompanying it until its own tab have finally reach the end above where the two feline tails of Shizuya are. Looking into inside of the Shizuya skinsuit costume, Weiss can't see anything. It's like light cannot enter into the skinsuit costume.

She start to wear the skinsuit costume of Shizuya after getting completely undressed naked.

When she slowly put the lower part of her body into the Shizuya skinsuit costume with her slender legs going in first, she felt like it was perfectly matched, like she was weaing a glove around her, like the skinsuit costume and her body were just one thing now.

She also felt that her feets were somehow touching the wooden floor by the sensation of her feets feeling through despite them being inside of the skinsuit as she felt her aura though them too, so she look down at Shizuya's somewhat human-looking feets and decide to wiggle her toes before she then proceeded to wiggle them and sure enough, Shizuya's toes wiggle the exact same digit and way.

It was at this point which made Weiss knew that this was true and she was seeing it with her own eyes.

She soon slowly put upper part of her body into the Shizuya skinsuit costume with her pair of slim arms going in first and put her slender arms into Shizuya's large and strong muscle arms and hands, fitting her arms and hands into Shizuya's arms and hands like they were glove and making her felt like she was now wearing a pair of long gloves around her arms for a second, all before she felt the sensation of her arms and hands being outside and felt her own aura going through them like bloods pumping through the veins before she then open and closed her hands a few time and seeing Shizuya's hands opening and closing as well.

So when the Schnee Heiress have suddenly felt the surge of sensation that her breast were outside despite all of her upper body inside of the skinsuit as when she gained Shizuya's massive K-Cup breasts, she almost fell due to their size and weight but she have quickly and swiftly manage to keep herself and the skinsuit she was wearing balace thanks to the Shizuya skinsuit costume's strength of Shizuya's muscle in her arms and legs, all while feeling her aura all thoughout the skinsuit costume itself. With most of that done, she knew that there was now only one final part to fully wear the Shizuya skinsuit costume she was now inside of and wearing, the final part that she was going to enjoy the most.

Weiss looks through the darkness inside of the Shizuya skinsuit costume. Until she see some points of light, about 3 with about two on the top and one on the bottom. She immediately knew of what this is exactly when she saw it and put her face on this face.

That was when Shizuya suddenly open her eyes to reveal her outer green and inner red eyes, revealing her outer green and inner red eyes were now shining with life right now, with Weiss being currently inside and wearing her now. She put her large arms around her back and use her hand grab the tab of the zipper on her back before she close carefully the zipper and, once it was done, she pull it off of her back.

W-Shizuya grinned at this with a wide cocky smile on her face that spread across from cheek to check before she spoke, revealing Shizuya's own voice to sound like a lot Glynda in a more seductive, alluring, and sexy way and tone of voice that was either Yang or Ruby when they want to speak in a similar way like that, to nobody but herself in particularly inside of Team RWBY's dorm room. "Well... let's play in the role as Shizuya~."

And this is where the good and sexy parts of this story now begin.

W-Shizuya tread forward over to the bathroom, her hips and thighs swaying left to right and right to left rhythmically with the two massive orbs of her soft ass jiggle up and down along as her enormous K-cups boobs on her chest and her four soccer-sized balls between her legs swinging both left to right and right to left along with them was mesmerizing to look at in a seductive and alluring way, and enter into it when she duck her head under the frame to get in it due to her height that is greater then Yatsuhashi (which made her grateful of whoever designed Beacon Academy had the foresight of making the average room in the dorm at least 15 feet and 45.7 meter tall instead of the average 10 feets and 3.05 meters tall mark for taller buch of students who easily tower over classmate like Yatsuhashi) before she have finally came over to the mirror of the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror and saw herself in the reflective shine of the mirror, which have made her smirk at this due to how beautifully and attractively good-looking and pleasingly and tempting sexy that she looked with her gorgeous and well-proportioned body, making Weiss both happy and aroused by this from inside of the Shizuya skinsuit, before W-Shizuya decide to make a facial expression by making a shameless and suggestive smirk and she then decide to do various poses and several moves to test and exercise the body that Weiss is wearing and inside of that look pleasingly sexy in the right mindset, like:

W-Shizuya raise her left arm right up to her head's level and she start flexing them, causing her muscles and pecs of her left arm to bulge and swell with veins of their muscle strength as she flex and bulging them by raising her left arm up and down to show her left arm's muscles and pecs in the mirror of the bathroom for a couple of times until she stopped flexing her left arm up and down.

W-Shizuya then put both of her hands and arms behind the back of her head and start flexing her pronounced abs and back muscles by just thrusting the upper part of her body from back to forth and forth to back, bulging and swelling her flexing pronounced abs and back muscles to show them in the mirror of the bathroom, for another couple of times until she stopped.

W-Shizuya then start to test the strength of both her legs and thighs along with their muscles by jumping herself lightly up and down on the tufted bath mat in of the bathroom, causing both her pair of her two giant K-cup breasts and the two huge spheres of her massive yet soft rear to bouncing up and down along with her, doing this for about at least a few minutes until she have stopped and took a deep breath.

W-Shizuya then did a hula dance-like move which was actually similar and simulating of how you able to do either a hula dance used by a hula dancer or a hula hoop with the said hoop, which was not surprising and helped that Weiss was a prodigy and experience in dancing, by moving and swinging her thick muscled-covered hips and thighs around in a spinning clock-wise circle pattern, also swaying and rocking both the 2 gigantic globes of her own immerse booty and the large scrotum of her 4 huge soccer-sized rocking testicles shaking and jerking while her 2 huge K-cup tits shook all along with them, as she did this and hold this for a long duration of about at least several minutes until she was done when she was finished as her hands grab the countertop of the sink to in order to keep herself balance on her two legs.

W-Shizuya then did one last thing after moving herself back from the sink and finally finished this off with an pelvic thrust by thrusting her pelvic outward forward in a slow yet flirtatious and come-hither manner, thrusting and swinging her own pelvic back and forth from this in a nubile and inviting way, with four giant soccer-sized nuts rocking back and forth and the pair of her two gigantic K-cup boobs jostling around up and down, for about several times until she was done, finally done with all of them.

All while W-Shizuya was doing and did all of various poses and several moves that she used to the testing and exercising of her body, she was aroused from the various poses and several moves that she did and made by looking and watching at what is happening in the opposite viewpoint reflection of the mirror as her own lustful and horny arousal that stimulating and exciting her body by this was now even more turned on and have slowly rose up in greater intensity during of what she was doing with her monstrous twined dicks sensing and roused by her own lustful libido, causing them to start erecting their twitching and quavering double twin lengths and becoming harder with their increasing thickness by both her own lewdiness and horniness of the poses and move she made and watch in the bathroom's mirror until her log-like massive double cocks have now became fully hard with their thickness and erected at their full length and thickness of over 2 feets long and 4 inches thick, now both throbbing and pulsating with full sexual and energetic lustful energy from her pulsing bloods and veins that were surging right through the duel penises on her crotch.

This made Weiss grinned with her lustfulness and sexual desires from inside of the Shizuya skinsuit costume, which was immediately reflected on W-Shizuya's face on the outside, all before Kaithrit amazonness herself then walked over to the bath tub and jumped right into it. Once she did that and sat down in the trub, W-Shizuya wrap one of her hands around her top cock and begun jacking it as she starting with her masturbation slow yet she slowly but surely increasing the speed of her jerking overtime before she was now masturbating with her top cock furiously rapidly all with her lustful and sexual desires now rising ever higher to newer levels of heights. She continue to jerking and jacking her top cock with a furious and intense manner of lustful and sexual energy until her mind was all but suddenly now overcome and overloaded with her extreme arousal and intense horniness as her body was just filled with electifying currents of pure joy, causing her to finally orgasm instantly with extreme pleasure and intense enjoyment.

"_Nnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaa-! Nnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!!_"

Her gigantic matching dongs finally ejaculating right at the maximum height of her climax of having an orgasm as W-Shizuya cried out in her pleasurement joy with her tongue lolling out and rolling right back into her skull, releasing litres of her own semen and seeds from each four of her large balls before squirting and spewing out multiple litres of her cum from her two huge cocks into the air and bend in an arc into the tub like water firing out of a water gun but more intense and sexual as she came. Her two giant battering rams just continue to spurting and shooting out her multiple litres of white cum into the tub and filling it up with them with no stop nor ends until they've slowly subsided and finally stop when they were now all fully calm down from the expensive use of her lustful energy. W-Shizuya just sat and loll inside of the tub that is full of her own seeds that she spew out of her two massive soft logs with a exhausted dazed yet satisfying happy expression on her face as her tongue still lolling about out of her mouth and her eyes still rolled up in her head at this as she breath slowly in and out in her depleted and spented exhaustion from the extreme climax of her intense and shameless lust before Weiss slowly manage to recollect and gather all of her strayed thoughts when they have suddebly imploded from her bliss at cloud nine as her own mind then strayed her thoughts to a rather certain cute girlfriend of hers now...

* * *

Ruby as walking down the hallway of Beacon Academy's dorm building toward Team RWBY's dorm room, after she got a text message from Weiss on her scroll to come back to the room and telling her that she finally got and wrapped the surprise birthday present that the little red reaper was waiting for and wanting to see before that it is going to be the best birthday she'll have yet, which have her made literally dashed back to the dorm to see of what it is in her excitement. While going out and enjoying her time with her older sister and Blake on her birthday was great and all, she just wished that her girlfriend was also here with her but the fact her birthday present from her girlfriend Weiss was a surprised to her and would spoil of what it is if it was reveal more than made up for that as she was interestingly curious and was dying to know of what it is, which have made her utterly excited by that thought. Through it did made her wonder her surprised birthday present from her girlfriend of what it is exactly that and why make it so special that it will the best birthday she'll have yet?

It is a prototype railcannon? A weapon of mass destruction? A super battle tank? A powerful robot that could split into five lions and combine to form it? A super powerful blimp-shaped airship that could take on and destroyed a entire army all on its own?! ALL OF THE ABOVE?!

Oh, she was most definitely excited and enthusiastic by all of this thoughts of hers as Ruby's mind was racing with thoughts and idea of what it is like an race car speeding down the tracks in circle and she was eager to know of what is it, causing her to rubbing her thighs together in the energized enthusiasm and the keen eagerness of her anticipation of what is her surprised birthday present at this. So she just continue to walk down the hallway of Beacon Academy's dorm toward Team RWBY's dorm room until she have finally reach the door of Team RWBY's dorm room.

Once she was there and use her scroll to unlock the door automantically, Ruby use her left hand to grab the handle of the door to turn it and opening the door to her team's dorm room before entering and coming into the room, expecting and anticipating of what is Weiss' own surprised birthday present for her. But what she didn't expect and wasn't prepared for from this, however, was for the red reaper herself to accidentally bump her head and smushed her face right into something that she felt was both fleshy and muscular at the same time. This cause Ruby, having been took by surprised from this, to manage quickly to back right up from what she've just collide into and saw when she focused her eyes that she smushed her face right into a navel surrounded by pronouce ads before she looked up by lifting her head up slowly to see... all before her eyes to became wide as plates and bulging from their sockets upon staring at the sight with her own two eyes in her wide-and-goggled-eyed expression when her mind broke into pieces in shock of seeing a familiar 11 foot tall Kaithrit amazonness beauty dressed in a chest-sized black large "Z" shirt barely only covering her chest but no bra underneath it, a black denim jacket over it, and a knee-length mauve skirt that covering over her crotch of what she was hiding under it with a familiar pair of two humongous tits, two magnificent massive-looking globes of a equally magnificent massive-looking ass, and both two top-to-bottom big cannons that were soft and contained currently right now and a pack of four giant rocking knackers that she was hiding underneath the mauve skirt of her most favoirte character from her favorite game on her scroll standing right in front of her in Team RWBY's very dorm room with a smiling expression on her face.

Ruby just stared right at her with her bewildered dazed and stunned shock at what she seeing to the point that can't even think her thought or make her reaction as her brain was just too shocked and broken at upon the sight of what she is looking at to do either of them and could actually register them before her most favoirte character of all time Shizuya finally spoke to the little red reaper herself standing still in her shocked silence at this right in front of her with casually and a smirking grin on her face.

"Why hey there, you little red cutie~. So you're Ruby Rose that I heard about, I presume~?" Shizuya said, teasing the red reaper herself in a suggestive and seductive hot tone of voice that was just oozing of sexiness with her smirking expression of her grin is just fulled of utter naughtiness and completely shameless mischief while her two liveful outer green and inner red eyes that were filled with nothing but sheer raunchiness and pure lecherousness of her own sexual passions and desires toward the small girl who is at least small enough for her to cuddle with due to her height. "How are you doing with your ample body~? I heard that you were a big fan of me since I am told that I am your most favorite character in the game~."

"Buh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh." This made Ruby to go stuttering and stammering in complete gibbish from her lovestruck by this, causing her to immediately start brushing in a deep shade of red right on her face with a mixture of both embarrassment and lovestruck all from this as she smile dumbly at just hearing the nice and pleasent yet lustfully seductive and sexy sound of Shizuya's voice with her silver eyes now whirling around in the arousal of her dumstruck love and still being broken at the moment, being aroused by her own rising lust and libido at seeing Shizuya in real life and person.

"Oh, what's wrong there, you little adorable wolf puppy~? Did the two-tailed cat herself have caught your lolling tongue right about now~?" Shizuya treased the red prodigious huntress-in-training and grinned savagely in a sexy and foxy way of hotness. "Don't worry about that, I know how to fix that for you, in one way that you're going to like~."

Before Ruby could properly think or reacted to this, Shizuya suddenly scoop the little tiny girl compared to the Kaithrit amazonness beauty herself in her left arm with ease like a unknown knight in shining armor doing it with only one arm to show off as she then closed and locking the door to Team RWBY's room behind both of them, to prevent from anyone interrupting of what they were about to do soon, and then carried her right over to the side of Weiss' bed with both her two mega spheres of her colossal ass and her enormous ball-sack of all her four big balls swaying side-to-side along with her hips before she gently put the red reaper down back to the floor with cares and awareness and next she then begun to undressing the cute little girl from her clothings that she was wearing. By the time Ruby has finally manage to recollected her wits and could think her mind accordly, Shizuya has already done by now of undressing her from her clothings with her body now baring completely naked inside of the locked room and she pulling off her back, causing her pair of hefty K-cups breasts to bounce and jiggle up-and-down and side-to-side as she threw her shirt up on Ruby's bed right above Weiss', before she put her hands around on her muscle-thick hips and give her a cocky feline and luscious smirk toward the little reaper.

"Well now. Are you gonna do it? Because I know that you want to do~. I know that you really want to do it to me." Shizuya teasing her sexually as she gestured the cute brushing girl with her hand toward her own skirt, flirting with Ruby while also letting her do the honor.

Immediately understand of what she is getting at and deciding to do it anyway as both she and her knew that this was her dream of this coming true and her fantasy of doing it has now became genuinely and actually real, Ruby moved up to the Kaithrit amazonness and use both of her hands to grab her mauve skirt before slowly pulling it right down with her hands and then letting it fall down to the floor all on its own, revealing her soft and contained double middle legs that was hidden right underneath the mauve skirt before they suddenly sprang right out of their respective hiding places of their sheath that they were under and quickly grew and became hard with bloods pumping and rushing right into them until both of her dual joysticks were all now erecting at their full equally matching lengths out of Shizuya's crotch with energetic hunger, hungry and starving for both of their attention.

Both Ruby and Shizuya just smiled lustfully at what they were looking at with their own eyes before the red reaper then give a few rounds of licks to each one and a couple series of kisses to them, causing the Kaithrit amazonness herself to quiver and shudder at this as her own body tremble with sexual delights and sending the shocking joys of pleasurement through her body from Ruby's own tongue and lips touching the veiny and meaty skins of her double throbbing telephone poles, enjoying the feelings of her ravishment, making her moaning in her complete bliss. Ruby was also enjoying this too, enjoying of living out her own wildest of dreams and fantasies, before she then stroll over to Weiss' bed and lay both of her hands on the matteress, showing the cheeks of her rear end and the dipping virginity of her own pussy to Shizuya, quivering and shaking her body in anticiption, giving her the go ahead. Seeing her body shaking in front of her, Shizuya immediately knew of what she want and instantly took the opportunity in front of her by shoving both of her massive ramming rods into both of her vagina and ass all at once, causing her stomach to deform and bulge out from this with only her aura keeping it together, making both Ruby and Shizuya to moaned in all of their tandem delights with each other, before the Kaithrit giantness begun thrusting her pelvic along with her dual shafts back to forth in a steady pace, causing her own twin cocks' matching heads to sliding back and forth along with it, making both of them to moan even more at this as they go even further in their joy, and slowly yet steadily increasing the speeds of her own double smashing beats, pounding them into both of her rear and cunt like the pounding pistons of a speeding steam locomotive, up until she was now striking them down right into oblivion by her own strength up to their peak and they manage to kept this up for a minutes before they went up right into cloud nine and both of their bodies and minds were overcame with pure and utter bliss, causing them to go overboard and finally climax together at once, resulting in Shizuya's double barrel cannons to blasting loads and loads of her cums like a water that was being fired out of a waterhose being used in a firefighting situation but with the sexual heat instead right into both little red girl's back and front bottom, making her stomach suddenly bloated up with her seeds to the point that the small girl look like that she was pregnant, as they bite down on their lips to stop themselves from screaming out loud and moan out loudly together in their orgasm as well.

"_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!_"

Shizuya then hold Ruby around in her arms tightly while both of them enjoyed this as long as it lasted. This lasted for about a couple of minutes as they shared their pleasurement with each other while it kept going until the peak climax of their organsm together have finally start subsiding and they begun to slowly calming down from all of this. Once it have subsided and now that it was over from their climax, both Ruby and Shizuya finally fall and collapse onto Weiss' bed like an pair of rocks falling down all at once. Both of them were now calming down from their shared organsm and were breathing with exhilaration before Shizuya wrap her arms around Ruby and cuddle her against her body as she quite slowly and gently pull her double manhoods out of her body, causing her cum to seep and flow right out of Ruby's body and fall down onto the wooden floor as her own aura have then quickly return her stomach, vagina, and asshole right back to normal as they breathe their lungs with air in and out calmly at this.

There was a moment of silence between them as they slowly breathing the air in and out of their lungs before the Kaithrit amazonness broke the silence between the two of them when she spoke and asked the red reaper that she is cuddling in her arms with a pleased smile. "So tell me, Rubes; Did ya enjoy the show on your birthday?"

"... Yeah. Oh, hell yeah. I most definitely did enjoy it." Ruby said, with having a satisfy smile right across her face, finally having what she wanted from her dream and fantasy, all on her own birthday no less, all happy about this in her content with zero care in the world, before a thought has accord when it has stray right into her mind and cause her to ask Shizuya, laying beside her. "Hey, how did you know that it was my birthday?"

Shizuya pause in her silence for a moment at this with a blank expression being temporary on her face... before she suddenly give a predatory grin at this as she then told her. "You want to know? So you really want to know of how I knew?" The Kaithrit amazonness asked her. Ruby then nodded her head toward her with a yes for answer, which made Shizuya simply grinned and smirked at this again, yet not filled with the sexful lust this time but with only mirth and humor this time, before she then told her of what to do. "See that zipper sitting right on top of that book shelf? Grab that and place it on my chest before zipping it down by the tab. You'll see the answer of why for yourself. It's a surprised~."

She didn't understand nor make up of what she have exactly meant by that, but Ruby decide to do of what she have instructed her optionally to do anyway since she wanted to know what is the surprise of her answer as she went to the zipper sitting on top of the book shelf beside Weiss' bed on its left side and grab it with her right hand as Shizuya then sat up right on the bed with jer pushing her head against Ruby's bed above, her laying on the mattress of the bedm and her feets touching the wooden floors of Team RWBY's room while she waited for the little red girl with a smirking expression across on her face, waiting and wanting to see Ruby's priceless reaction to all of this, all before the red reaper then quickly came back right over to the bed of where the Kaithrit amazonness herself is waiting at with the aforemention zipper in her hand and she did of what she had instructed her to do by putting the zipper on her chest, which stick to her chest with ease like it was superglue or any kind of glue really, making her suprised and confused by this before deciding to put off that confusion for now. Once she place the zipper itself on Shizuya's chest, she have took a moment to breath calmly at this before she then grab the tab of the zipper with her left and begun to slowly pulled it down, which starting to open it, taking Ruby by startling shock from this but she've found the will to still do it herself and keep going with a mixture of her courage, her curiosity from this, and excitement of what is going to happen also helping her. She contine to pulling down the zipper with the familiar zipping sound she heard every so often accompanying it before she manage to finished it when the tab of the zipper has reach its ends near to right where her couch is as she is done opening it and Ruby saw the darkness inside yet she couldn't really see anything in it, probably due to angle of Shizuya's own body hiding and obscuring of what was inside of it, before she put her head much closer to it and tried peer right into it with her silver eyes...

... All before Weiss instantly placed her lips on Ruby's own lips and immediately took a deep kiss from her girlfriend when she suddenly pop out from the skinsuit costume with a immediate burst of speed from her head just as Shizuya's eyes became dull and lifeless with her expression still being the same like before, causing Ruby to be dumbfoundingly shocked by this before she just took in without a care in the world and give her girlfriend her own deep kiss too. Their deep kiss with each other lasted for quite a while before Ruby finally broke off the kiss from her girlfriend's lips when she and Weiss splited their lips apart from each other as the red reaper then spoke to her in her confusion. "W-Weiss? Is that you? Wait, wha-? Why Shizuya is a costume? How did you-?"

"Ruby. Make don't make kiss you again to shut you up and make you calm down and listen to the reason why in order one at a time soon if you could calm down first so you don't ramble on like a dunceful idiot, you dolt." That what got Ruby to shut up first and begun to calming down her mind from the confusion, knowing that her girlfriend was right about this and decide to just ask one question at a time, before she listen carefully to Weiss with her ears of what the Schnee Heiress was about to said to her and explained soon in silence calmly. Weiss just gave an awkward silence at this, not sure of how should she actually explain it to her, as she thought about it carefully before she just decide tell her back to where it first begin all for simplicity shake to make it easy for both of themselves. "So you remember back when I was searching on your scroll for the homework assigment to turn in on this Monday a week ago?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well... um... how do I put this into words exactly? I might have stumbled upon your favorite game by complete accident. I got curious by it and search for it before I found out of what it is and found of who is your favorite character is." Weiss explained. "Despite what you have told me about my body, I still felt that my own body is lacking... in several key areas really just to be rather honest about this. I was jusr so envious and jealous of Shizuya and her body from Trial in Tainted Space because of her said body, which just have made me really felt that I couldn't really satisfied you with my own-looking body. Since I knew that your birthday was coming up soon, I figure I could kill two birds with one stone by getting your birthday present while satisfying my own personal goals as well at once. But that is where I ran into a problem as I didn't know of what to get to meet those goals since they either didn't met my taste or I thought were too risky to take and, in my desperation against my own mind screaming not to do it, I decide to take another peak on your scroll, where I found the Skinsuit files and looked it up of what it is on my own scroll then. This is where I found my answer when I remember your birthday is on Halloween. However, none of the shops that I have found didn't met my expections and I got frustrated by this until I decide to take a walk in the city of Vale just to get vent off the stress before I came across a shop in the commerical district by accident and it met my expection, so I brought a Shizuya skinsuit costume as the best birthday present for you as a surprised. So in short, I really wanted to have a better body to satisfied you because I found Trial in Tainted Space folder on your scroll. I hope you're not mad by all of this at me, especially the sex between us, but... here is your surprised birthday present for you from me that I told you about. So happy birthday, Ruby." Weiss then give an awkwardly laugh at this... before Ruby suddenly kissed her on her lips, just to make her feel better.

"Oh, Weiss. I can't be mad at you, but you didn't have to go through all of these just to get me one of the best present I could ask for! I've said it once and will say it again: I love _both _you _and _your body, Weiss. No matter what you think of them. But thank you for the gift, Weiss. As I get to have my fantasy to come true and I get to have my own girlfriend in one surprised birthday present to me! This is the best birthday yet, Weiss!" Ruby giggle to Weiss before kissing her girlfriend softly.

"Thank you. Thank you for that. Thank you Ruby for telling me that. That is really means much both to me and to you, my dolt. You are easily most loved person that I have in my lifetime."

"You're welcome, Weiss. Thanks for what you got me for my birthday."

There was a pause and beat of silence for a moment. It passed right over them in the room for about a little while longer... before Weiss broke the silence and spoke.

"So..."

"Yes~?"

"You want to wear Shizuya skinsuit costume with me? I read from the instruction that you can fit two or more people inside of a skinsuit."

"Are you kidding me, Weiss. Wearing and sharing the same thing with you since I aways dream and have fetish for two or more people wearing the same skinsuit at the same times along with the fact that I get to have both my girlfriend and the skinsuit costume of my most favorite character from my most favorite game all on my own birthday and is Halloween too is something of a opportunity that I cannot miss or pass up on."

"Then what are you waiting for, Ruby? Get inside of the suit with me."

Weiss then disappear back inside of the Shizuya skinsuit costume in order to let her girlfriend into the suit once more as Ruby did just that. She climb into the inside of the Shizuya skinsuit costume while the Schnee Heiress kept supporting herself on her bed to let her girlfriend get inside of the suit with Shizuya's legs and keeping the open seam of the zipper open for her as the red girl raise one of her legs before she gingerly slipping it into the zipper on Shizuya's chest, siding in without much resistance, as her foot continue sliding down till it met Weiss' foot inside of Shizuya's, fitting both her foot and leg into Shizuya's leg and foot along with her girlfriend's quite easily like it perfectly matched for both of them. It was a bizarre feeling to say it the least yet something that she was expecting from the stories that she read online like DeviantArt, being able to feel Shizuya's leg and foot like it was hers but being also able to feel her girlfriend's leg and foot touching hers, which was something that she was hoping for and she was soothingly excited by this in anticipation at this. As Ruby wiggled the rest of her lower body into the Shizuya skinsuit costume with worming her other leg and foot right into Shizuya's other leg and foot as they joined up with Weiss' as well, with Shizuya now looking like as if a smaller woman in size compared to the Kaithrit amazonness was growing out from her abdomen, she felt her and her girlfriend's aura being both inside and outside of the suit as their aura intertwine with each other. This allow them to feel though their connected aura of what the other is feeling inside of the Shizuya skinsuit costume itself with their aura in a combined form was projected outside of the suit. The sensation from both of them inside of the suit and outside was a erotical experience in quite a good way to say about it the least, and something that they were enjoying too. Ruby finally put the rest of her own body right into the Shizuya skinsuit costume as she snaked both of her arms into Shizuya's arms along Weiss' arms, with the red reaper herself standing inside right in front of her own girlfriend who was still barely visable behind her if you look closely while the seam of the zipper itself was still open.

"Are you ready, Ruby?" Weiss asked her girlfriend.

"Yep! I'm ready when you are, Weiss!" Ruby answer cheerfully in her own excitement at this. "Let's get the zip to get moving."

With that being said, Ruby and Weiss use Shizuya's arms and hands to reach for the tab of the zipper as they manage grab it with her hands, her hands now trembling with their in anticipation at this. They start pulling the tab up as the zip climbed up the zipper itself slowly with it closing up the seam from right down below it, building up their tension of eagerness at this, as they continue to close up the zipper until, when the tab finally reach the top of the zipper, a click came from it and let Shizuya's hands go of it. Ruby and Weiss were now not here anymore, only Shizuya now standing alone and naked with no article of clothing on her in Team RWBY's dorm room. A second passed by before anything happened as Shizuya stood absoutely still in Team RWBY's room with her eyes still dull and lifeless for the moment. Shizuya suddenly started to shudder and tremble slightly with her body as moaning and gurgling noises was heard coming from her mouth. All before her head suddenly jolted up with her eyes rolling up into their sockets as her tongue came flying out of her mouth with a few of her saliva flew out into the air. All while she was now shuddering and spazzing along with her body twitching like crazy as if she was having a mental organsm from what was happening inside of her body until the Kaithrit amazonness fell down to the wooden floor on her knees when she was completely overcome with this and cause her legs to buckle under it before it was finally finished with an utterly stunned expression on her face and have begun subsiding. Shizuya all did now was giving a dazed and dizzy expression with her eyes crossing together at this on her face after it was finished as she and her body start calming down with the auras of the two humans who were wearing her were now getting use to each other and were settling down in silence. This lasted for about a while before her eyes return to normal, blinking a few times, revealing her her outer green and inner red eyes were now filled with bright life in them once more.

RW-Shizuya got off of the floor on two legs as steady and balance herself before she put her hands on where the zipper was on her chest and pulled the zipper itself right off of her chest before putting it down on the same shelf where Ruby got it from. She looked in stunned awe and complete amazement with speechless silence at this as the Kaithrit amazonness herself looked around at her own body before she manage found her voice but with when Ruby have spoke through it, in complete awe and utter amazement at this.

"... Wow. I mean... _Wow_..." RW-Shizuya said to herself, with Ruby speaking through in Shizuya's voice, unable to speak words of what she is experiencing from within the Shizuya skinsuit costume. "Holy... holy shit. This is... this is amazing. This is just amazing."

"I know, right Ruby?" RW-Shizuya said to herself, with Weiss now suddenly speaking through in Shizuya's voice.

"Eep!" RW-Shizuya immediately grasped and covered her pwm mouth with her hands when Ruby have reacted to this in shocked. She stood still in stunned silence at what just happen before Ruby spoke through Shizuya's voice again at this. "H-Holy crap! Did we speak through the same voice?!"

"Yes. Yes, we did. We did speak with the same voice, you dolt. However, as much as I like me and you speaking with each other in the same voice in confusion in an arousal way which I seriously really like by the way, it is still confusing. Since we're speaking in the same voice at the same time as it will just make people confused by this when we talk to each other and make them think that we're crazy and have a split personality problem if we're talking to each other."

"Oh yeah. That would be confusing when you put it like that, Weiss."

"It is, Ruby."

"So do we got any alternative to talk to each other then, Weiss?"

"Well, from what I read from the intruction paper, it said that we could communicate to each other in our mind through our own aura."

"Oh." RW-Shizuya then suddenly stood absolutely still like a statue when Ruby decide to do it and tried it out by the intruction of what Weiss told her from the intruction paper, testing to see if it was true and it would worked or not.

-So you mean sort of like this?\- There was a pause for a moment. -... HOLY CRAP, IT ACTUALLY WORKED! And Weiss, ARE YOU HEARING THIS!?-

-Apparently so. And yes, i'm here, Ruby. My dolt of a girlfriend\- Weiss said, noting it more calmly than her girlfriend, seeing that both she and Ruby mentally speak to each other through their mind link between each other and their minds, which have made little red girl giggle at Weisss' last sentence, as the Schnee Heiress then spoke in their shared mind of RW-Shizuya when she ask. -So are you enjoying of wearing the suit with me so far, my dolt?-

-Yep! I' enjoying this, Weiss! I can feel the air on our skin and the rug tickling our feets!-

-Me too. I'm glad that you're liking it. All on your birthday.-

-Awww. You're welcome, Weiss. Hey, want to take a look of ourselves in the mirror?-

-Sure, let's go.-

RW-Shizuya then started walking, the disguised figure of a Kaithrit amazonness who was all but completely naked strolling over to the bathroom with increasing confidence in each of their walking steps they're taking, heading toward to the bathroom and entering it to strode over to mirror inside. Once there, she stopped and took a look in the mirror, taking in what she saw along with the two souls of the couple that make her up inside with her outer green and inner red eyes. A tall beautiful Kaithrit amazonness mercenary with a pair of two colossal superb K-cup boobs, two utterly striking tremendous-looking spheres of a equally impressive stupendous-looking rear, and both a pair of two proud-looking top-to-bottom humongous jet engines that were soft and contained currently right now and a pack of four whopping-sized swinging and swaying rocks that you could able to play around if they were actually balls underneath their two boomsticks stood there in the reflection of the mirror, with Ruby rising Shizuya's left arm to touch the smooth skin of her face despite it being covered in small nicks and some large scars on it. Her skin was utterly perfect, betraying no hints of her being a suit wore by a lesbian couple pair. While her face, despite, or maybe because, of the small nicks and some of the large scars, had a otherworldly complete cuteness and utter adorableness like a cute cat comparable that to Ruby with her two feline-like tails flicking and swinging side-to-side, twitching and shifting both right to left and left to right, above the glorious spheres of her splendid and magnificent buns that was a majestic sight to see. With every movements of her body, Ruby and Weiss felt exhilarated in their pleasure at this, but the outer form of the cat-looking humanoid space alien amazonness didn't betray the very passion of the couple inside of her body that make her up while they were wearing her. At Weiss' own mental nudging to her girlfriend, trying to get Ruby to cooperate together with her, which was easy to convince her and to do due to being partners on the same team and girlfriends to each other too, all as they focused on presenting a outer demeanor, projecting the personality of Shizuya out that they could match the closest to like how Weiss did it when they spoke.

"Oh, why hello there, you sexy cute kitty~." RW-Shizuya said when they have spoke together cooperatively in her own voice. She pause for a moment. Then she flashed a predatory grin that was fulled of sexiness and lewdness on her face, reflecting the couple's own expressions of their reaction to this, as she continue to speak. "Oh my~! What have we here~? I love what I see~."

RW-Shizuya then giggle to herself in amusement yet pleasurement at this before she looked back in the shining reflection of the mirror at her back side and then touch her sphere-shaped cheek that was a part of her majestic and massive bootylicious rear ends with her right hand, starting to caressing the right sphere-shaped fleshy cheek with her own right hand without a single care in the world for a quite while, until she suddenly lift her right hand off... and then slapping her ass in a few times with it, causing her booty to wobble and jiggle, wobbling and jiggling them right to right, from her slapping with her right hand on her ass. This made RW-Shizuya blushed with a shade of pinkish red as she bit her lower lips in lecherous impurity at this. The Kaithrit amazonness turned back around to face her front side and looked at the pair of her two stupendous K-cup melons in the mirror before she swung and swing them around by shaking her upper body, causing the globes on her chest to swaying and rocking them right to left and left to right when she shook and shake her knockers, making her blush to grow in a deeper shade of red at this. She did this for about a few minutes until she stopped. When she was finished with shaking her jugs and cans, RW-Shizuya decide to point her eyes downward to her own crotch and saw that, while she was performing those activities to see the utterly sexy moves that made her body to shiver and shudder with lust and horniess at this, her two enormous pricks have became both hard and rigid like blimps now and were now both stiff and erected like ones too at their full lengths. This made the Kaithrit amazonness to grinned sexually at this, with the Whiterose couple themselves that wore her got a rather naughty idea at this in their shared mind, before RW-Shizuya then walked and strolling out of the bath room like a boss in a sexy and tempting way with swaying and rocking the cheeks of her rumps, bouncing her bootylicious booty up and down as she walked out of the bathroom of Team RWBY's dorm room, until she stopped at a good distance away from it. Using each of her hands, she used each one of them to reach and grab each one of her two shafts in each one, causing both of her swollen erections to both twitch in pleasure and anticipation at this. Having got a reaction from her two tremendous cocks, Ruby and Weiss used each of her hands to start massaging and rubbing down the two fleshy top-to-bottom poles of Shizuya back and forth, getting RW-Shizuya even more excited by this with her two feline-like tail swinging side and side at this in anticipation. As the hand on the huge length on the top speeded up, so did the one on the massive mast on the bottom, causing both of them to increase the pacing speed of her own handjob and masturbation. Reaching a fratic speed with the stroking of her two giant penises, reaching at the peak of her climax, drools begun to spill freely from her mouth and her outer green and inner red eyes starting to rolling upward as her two tails was in danger of falling off from the constant waggings of their speed. All before finally, with her hands stopping and her mouth turning into a "O" shape as her tongue stuck out resulting in a lewd expression on her face, RW-Shizuya fired and let loose the climax of her orgasm by discharing and squirting her seeds, ejecting and shooting out a small geyser of her white cum from her two big cocks, expelling loads and loads of her unprepared childrens right into the open world from her four massive balls through her two giant log cannons that they were shot out of in her ejaculation, causing her to moan and mews of her lustful pleasure and erotic enjoyment with their minds yelling in their bliss.

-WEISS!-

-RUBY!-

-_I LOVE YOU~!!!!!!_-

"_Nnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!!_"

Her orgasm with her humongous pillars spraying her sperms out from her nuts continued for about a good long while before it begun to subsiding and calm down for several seconds until her climax have finally stop when her two big guns were no longer spilling and spewing out all of her milky-white jizz all over the sole bare wall of the room. RW-Shizuya finally collapse to the floor on her knees in exhaustion when she was done and it was finished as she give a bone-tired dazed expression on her face as she was panting, breathing in and out in weary tireness at finishing it.

As the Kaithrit amazonness lay her legs against the wooden floor on her knees with the dazed expression still on her face and was still panting in exhaustion at the white cum-covered bare wall of the room from her intense orgasm, the two souls that made up RW-Shizuya finally came down off the high enough to start talking with each other mentally once they have gather their thoughts back together.

-That... *pant* That... that was intense.-

-It... *pant* it was different. I’ve had it done before in the bathroom, but it felt… different together with you now this time.-

-I loved it, Weiss. This is going to be so much fun with this! Especially when we're going to the Halloween party!-

-Thanks... Thanks you, Ruby. I'm glad that you're really liking this, especially since it's your birthday. It really means much to me for you.-

-You're welcome, Weiss~.-

RW-Shizuya then gave a big dumb yet happy smile on her face with her dazed expression, feeling rather happy for herself to reflect the couple's feelings of happiness with each other that they enjoyed. However, that was when she suddenly hearing the door of Team RWBY's dorm room automatically open by all itself and voices speaking outside of the room with her ears, immediately snapping the Kaithrit amazonness along with Ruby and Weiss inside of her by extension out of their daze and immediately returning to normal, causing her expression has instantly return to normal, before turning her head to face the door, moments before it open as both Yang and Blake came walking into the room in their respective alternate outfits of their normal clothing.

"Hey, sis. So how are you do...ing..." Yang's words trailing off as her eyes widen in a mixture of both shocked and aroused when she saw RW-Shizuya in their room. Her faunus girlfeind Blake, on the other hand, was completely numb as she was more aroused and less shock than her blonde human girlfriend when the cat faunus became almost instantly aroused from the sight of RW-Shizuya's body alone, with her nose bleeding just to show it even better.

There was a pregnant pause of silence between them in the room at this, with neither one of them willing to tried nor attempt to break the increasingly awkward silence looming over the room right now of what is going on, as they stared at each other inside of Team RWBY's dorm room with the aura of looming silence in its grasp of the room continued for a while... until Weiss got an idea. A naughy idea. A really naughy idea. A naughy idea in a erotic hot and sexy way. A naughy, naughty yet sexy, sexy idea. A idea that was so absolutely naughty and saucy that it would be completely spicily sexy and utterly juicily hot in a excitingly erotic way. A idea that got when she remember a rather certain detail from the intructions on that paper of what she read. All before she spoke to Ruby, in order to tell and give her girlfriend her idea at this, in their shared mind.

-Hey. Ruby. Are you listening-

-Yeah, Weiss?-

-Good. I got a idea. An idea that might you really like to start with~.-

-What is it? What is your- \- Ruby tried to ask her girlfriend of what it is before Weiss give her the thought of what is the Schnee Heiress' idea exaclty. -...Oh...Oh! _Oooh~!_-

-You like it?-

-Oh, yes. I do, Weiss.-

-So you want to do it then?-

-What else do you think, Weiss~?-

-I thought so, Ruby~-

RW-Shizuya then smiled a rather suggestive and flirtatious expression on her face to Blake and Yang, still standing in front of her with a mixture of dumbfounded shock and electrifying arousal from this as a blush has now became apparent on their faces, before lifting herself off of the wooden floor with the powerful muscles of her legs taking her weight as she rose up from the floor until she was now fully up from on her own two legs with her right hand on her hips. Before the Bumblebee couple could react to this properly, the Kaithrit amazonness walk over to them, swinging the two hefty globes of her enormous cheeks as she walked forward toward Blake and Yang, swaying them side-to-side, that was dazzling to look at, until she walk right up to them and putting her left hand on the door to close it right behind the Bumblebee couple's backs, preventing them from backing out into the hallway. This have resulting in RW-Shizuya of putting her left hand against the now closed door as she leaned and loomed over the two currently smaller girls with her taller height as she grinned an look of feline and lush expression on her face tl them, with Ruby and Weiss already liking of how they easily were towering over them now when they are both as Shizuya. Blake and Yang, once both of their own minds were in working order through their stunned arousal, realized that they were now trapped in the room with her when they got the gut feelings that the door behind them, thus blocking them off from attempting to back up from her, and both of them also notice that the black cat faunus' own body was now bared naked in the room when RW-Shizuya already have took all of her clothings that include her bra and panty off of her by pulling off both her shirt and bra and pulling down both her pant and panty with her only free arm easily thanks to her own choice of simplicy for her cloathing while the Kaithrit amazonness have just already pull off both of Yang's shirt, bra, and jacket with her right arm before tossing them behind as well shamelessly, with just utterly no shame at all by this, which the blonde and raven-haired girls both didn't mind at all, causing the Bumblebee couple's bush to go even far more redder than even Yang's eyes when she's angry on both of their faces by their own shameless indecencies and smuttiness crudities respectively of this and the fact that they didn't mind at all, before the two of them lift their head to look up and saw two utterly titanic fleshy milk jugs of her completely Herculean-sized K-cup titties on her chest, causing their brush to go even redder at this as the Bumblebee couple both smiled dumbly yet happily at what they're seeing. RW-Shizuya looked down and grinned with both sexual lust and desire at them before she spoke to Blake and Yang with a cute yet foxy and naughty tone of voice. "Hey, Blake and Yang~ Want to see something sexy that will make you go dumb and dumber~?"

Blake and Yang didn't say anything but to both act and smiled as they nodded their head in a yes dumbly. RW-Shizuya's alluring and tempting grin grew wider, having hope that this was their answer to her question, as she then turn herself around and face the two fleshy orbs of her magnificent giant ass to them, causing them to just gape with their mouth both drooling at sight of the majestic shape of RW-Shizuya's magnificent ass, as then she walk backward up to them until she stop where the cat faunus herself is standing and use both of her hands to grab her head... before the Kaithrit amazonness suddenly shove Blake right up in her ass and pushed her head first into it. Her rear ends slowly start swallowing up Blake into it, slowly sucking her right into her body, like how a snake would eat its prey with RW-Shizuya chewing her lips when she moan and mew to herself at this all as her bootylicious cheeks continue to sucking and slurping the cat faunus right into her massive yet beautiful body with her tight muscle, continuing to pulling in Blake to where both Ruby and Weiss are at, with the entirely of her upper body was now utterly engulfed by the Kaithrit amazonness' butt, leaving only both her booty and legs out of RW-Shizuya's own booty as of right now currently, yet Blake didn't actually struggle nor fought against her captor and kept herself and her body still while being pulled right into her ass as she actually didn't mind it so she didn't bother with it and was instead excited with arousal in anticipation by this until her bellabooty meet the massive cheeks of her captor's ass, causing both of them bounce and dance around the place, all while Yang was spewing jets of blood from her nose at the sight itself when the black cat faunus' bellabooty was engulfed and swallowed up by the maw of her predator's sterns when it have devour and consume the famous part of her body into itself, leaving only her legs dangling out in the opening now, all before they were too start being slowy guzzling into her splendid bottom until her legs were now completely swallow and suck in, completely swallowing and sucking Blake in by her magnificent ass with no apparent bulge since the cat faunus herself wasn't actually eaten in the techinal sense and have allowing her to enter into the inside of the Shizuya skinsuit costume where Ruby and Weiss were actually inside of. Yang just stared in lusting awe at what she seen with a happy and dumb smiling dazed expression on her face, wanting to be with her girlfriend too inside of her. Not wanting to waste a moment too soon, RW-Shizuya immedately turned to Yang and grab her with her hands, lifting the blonde girl up into the air with ease thanks to her muscular arms, before opening her mouth wide open as she then engulf her head and start swallowing her down orally slowly, slowly swallowing her whole into her mouth like an how snake would eat its prey, as she then use her hands to now pull off both of her pant and panty off, using gravity itself to assist her with voring the blonde human into her body until she have manage to suck the last of her dangling legs and feets outside into her throat, completely finshing with swallowing Yang into her body as she enter inside the Shizuya skinsuit costume where Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were actually inside of.

Shizuya was now only one in of Team RWBY's dorm room once again as she stood absolutely still in the room in silence, now feeling different like before when Ruby came into the inside of the costume with the two new additions of Blake and Yang now in her body as their aura respectively were intertwining with Ruby and Weiss', but before anything else could happen when a second has passed over them, another wave of pleasure suddenly swept over her and hit onto her like an incoming wave on a beach like with Ruby when she enter into the Shizuya skinsuit costume from before, causing her to instantly start shuddering and spazzing out of control with her body was now twitching and convulsing with the horniness and rapture of her own mental organsm at this as her head suddenly jerk up into her head toward the ceiling with her eyes pointing upward and her tongue sticking out in pure and raw lust and lewdness before the Kaithrit amazonness and her body were both suddenly struck and overcame with overwhelming aroused joy and erotic happiness that immediately defeated her easily at this, resulting in her two humongous prongs to spring up and become firmly and rigidly hard with her mast swollen at full length with delight in an instant by this. It was so intense that she fell down to the floor on one of her knees before her blissful climax of her organsm on a physical have finally came crashing down from heaven at cloud nine, causing her cum to start flowing from all four of her enormous balls to rush and surge right into both of her double shafts, before ending with her unloading a dual rushing geyser of her white cum from both of her two massive logs on her crotch when she fired and shot the white eruption of her seed shooting and erupting right out of her double railcannon cocks like an awaken volcano in her climax, resulting in her cumming out from both her single tight pussy and her two giant dicks as she shoot and spewing loads and loads of her many jizzing sperms out from her 4 gigantic soccer-sized balls and her stupendous double top-to-bottom pumping engines into the open to splash upon the only bare wall of the room, spurting loads and loads of her white cum onto the bare wall for the second time, all while she scream out her echoing joyful pleasure and delightful bliss from the heavens above that bounce off from the soundproof walls with no care in the world but her climaxing organsm right now.

"_NNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

The climax of her orgasm coming from heaven in the skies above Remnant right at cloud nine continued and lasted for quite a good long time for the whole entirety of Team RWBY inside of Shizuya herself with her double colossal dipstick continuing to pouring and expelling her spunking jizz out from her massive pack of her four testicles through her duel cocks until the sexual excitment of her orgasm start falling down from the peak of their climax when it have begun slowly to subsiding and start to calming her body down before her climaxing orgasm in the eruption of her sexual pleasure and lustful desire was then done and finished once it was finally over with the Bumblebee couple's respective aura were done and finished with finally settling down and became a part of her aura.

Shizuya lay on her knees absolutely still on the floor like a statue with an passive yet dazed expression on her face, all as the 4 souls that now made her up inside of her body have start talking, speaking with each other in their shared mental landscape when they have gather their thoughts back together.

-Woah. That felt... woah... felt amazing...\- Yang said mentally to herself before she spoke to Blake. -Blake? Are you in here with me?-

-Yeah. I'm right in here with you too, Yang.\- Blake answered.

-Where are we exactly?-

-I think that i'm pretty sure we're in her body.-

-Oh, ha ha ha ha. That's a nice snarky comment, kitty cat~.-

-It wasn't, Yang.-

-Oh, I know and that's way I said it.-

-Hey, Blake and Yang.\- Ruby and Weiss immediately spoke up to them and quip into their conversation rather casually to the Bumblebee couple.

-AAH!-

-AAH!-

Blake and Yang screamed in shock and surprised at what they suddenly heard before they then realized of who it is.

-Wait a minute, RUBY AND WEISS?!-

-Ruby? Weiss? Is that you?-

-Hi, Blake and Yang!-

-Hello, you damn blonde oaf and oh, hello to you too, Blake.-

-Wait-?! How-?! WHAT IN THE-?!-

-Ruby. Weiss. What is going on here?-

After having their share of fun with the Bumblebee couple's reaction to this, Ruby and Weiss decide to now tell and explained to Blake and Yang of what is going on all by going right to the very beginning of when this mess in a good and sexual way started a week prior, which they both listen in carefully but especially Yang. This lasted for about a couple of minutes as Shizuya lay against the wooden floor of the room on her knees until the Whiterose couple have finally finished their explantion of this. After Ruby and Weiss were absolutely finished with explaining, the Bumblebee couple were silence for a while... before Yang finally spoke and broke the silence as she summed the entire thing up perfectly when she spoke to Weiss about it.

-... Okay, so let me get this straight as much that I have heard from this: This whole thing start when you have stumble upon my sister's favorite sex game by complete accident and were disappointed in your own body because you feel like you couldn't satisfy my sister before deciding to get Ruby the birthday present that will also satisfy you at the same time as well.-

-Yes.-

-But couldn't find a store actually have of what yoy have mind in until you stumble upon a random shop in Vale by accident as well and purchase it along with a membership card.-

-Yes.-

-A week later, you got it and putting it on before testing it out and masturbated in it. Then you surprised Ruby and have sex with her. Then you reveal before she got in too and you two then masturbated. Before we came in and the rest is history.-

-Yes.-

-... You know what, Weiss; I should be mad by this and would be actually mad by this too, but i'm not. Why exactly? Because I actually really like it since it feel so good and is so FREAKING HOT AND SEXY TO THINK ABOUT IT IS! Beside, I think Blakey is liking this since it is just so hot and sexy for her like it came from one of her favorite cheesy romantic novels~!\- Yang teased her girlfriend with a mental wink to the cat faunus.

-YANG!\- Blake said as she mentally brushed in embarrassment of how true it is.

-So you're not actually mad at me for, you know, all of this?-

-Are you kidding me, Weiss? We get to be entire team and bond with each other in a costume as four people in a single body who have both a penis and a pair of balls, a double ones, and a vagina as well that nobody who don't actually know about her on Halloween while my litte sister get to have of what she wanted in her dreams and fantasy all on her own birthday no less? It would be way to damn good for me to be pissed about it! And i'm gonna have to thank you Weiss for making it possible!-

-OH! Uh... um... Thank you for that, Yang.-

-Yeah, you're right, Yang! This is just way too good to pass up on anyway!\- Ruby said.

-I know, Ruby. And beside, we have a pair of _schlongs_ at least!\- Yang laughed at that.

The rest of Team RWBY mentally groaned at Yang's pun in their shared mind with each other. All before Ruby overtook the conversation then. -Alright, Yang's bad pun aside, first thing first to do: Let's get up from the floor and test out to see of what it is like to be four people in a single body with all four of us as a team in Shizuya before we then do anything else. After we finished with that, then we'll do of whatever we want. So we all agree with this?-

-Yes, I know my dolt.-

-Sure, I understand.-

-Yeah, I got it.-

-Ok, good. We all agree with then... let's do this now!-

Once they have agree and gathered their thoughts together, Shizuya got off of the floor when Team RWBY use both of her muscle-coated arms and legs to lifting herself and themselves by extension up from the floor of their dorm room and fully standing up to her 11 foot tall height before she stood on her two legs while she stand alone in the room with her getting quickly use to being four different people in one single shared body at once since they were a team together, so they knew each other and can work with each other easily. RWBY-Shizuya notice this and she smiled at themselves of how far they came as a team together before the said team that made up her deciding to focus on something else first and look around at the sexy nubile and shapely voluptuous yet well-proporation and rounded figure of her own body that just give off a tempting seductive and tantalizing foxy aura of hot sexiness with an arousaling dazzle from it.

First; the first thing that she did was to turn her head around to look down at herself from behind her back and saw the mammoth cheeks of her butt with her two cat-like tails swinging side-to-side in an back and forth manner right above them, which made have made Team RWBY just grinned at this, particularly Blake herself, inside of Shizuya when she noted at how the enormous fleshy orbs of her massive bootylicious ass that was much more bigger with a more rounded and curvier nubile shape compared to the famous magnificent Bellabooty of the cat faunus herself, before she then use both of her hands to grab the two fleshs of her tremendous buttocks' cheeks in each palms of her own hands and begun playing around with them, fondling them around with the supple and soft global-like cheeks in her hands like they were putty or clay toys as they sway and rock left-to-right and up-to-down in about every directions in both of her hands, as RWBY-Shizuya bit down on her supple lips with her teeths and let out a quiet mewing moans to herself at this, until she was finished with them when she let her hands go of her elastic booties once she was done, causing her buns to jostle for a few second before then letting them setting down, and then she start to wiggling her magnificent giant caboose of a back massive train that is her fine voluptuous ass by shaking and twerking her stupendous postier of a mighty fine-looking booty and ass that she have up and down, bouncing and wiggling the two fleshy spheres and cheeks of her monumental rear end and stern from up top-to-down bottom with hard euthusiasm at this, which made the Kaithrit amazonness grinned at what she is liking at what she see, for over a few minutes until she stopped and stood up back to her normal posture as she looked at her gigantic voluptuous behinds... before she smacked her hand right on her ass about a couple of times, causing the two curvy cheeks of her enormous booty to bouncing left-to-right and right-to-left from this as she enjoyed this with a smirk on her face until it have slowly came to a stop.

Second; She next then look down at the two fleshy orb that is filled with milk of her massive busty K-cups milk jugs on her chest and grabbed each milk-filled globes each in her hands before she start playing and fondling with her gigantic curvy and gainly K-cups buxoms on her chest when she grope them, caressing and pulling them around erotically, bouncing and jiggling the milk can spheres of her own colossal K-cups bosoming bust around playfully and joyfully in just about every directions in her lewdful joy and erotica pleasure of fondling her humongous K-cups melon around, all as she did this in her pleasureful bliss at cloud nine and delighting happiness at the seventh heaven for several minutes until she finally finished when she was done by letting her hands go and dropping her titanic K-cup chest bosom bust down, letting bounce up and down for a while before they settle.

And finally, third and final part; RWBY-Shizuya gave a satisfying and pleasing cat-looking smile, with a more emphasis on the ":3" expression, on her face that was definitely similar to a cat in an anime show that the Kaithrit species were partly based on as she and the four soul that made her up was enjoying and loving the pleasurable yet hot experience that she was finding it, being pleased by the enjoyable experience of her sexual passion and longing desires that she was now feeling, the Kaithrit amazonness was relishing the immodest and lewd experience while the four people that were wearing her were finding the hot-blooded yet raunchy and impure experience very hot and sexy by this as they find erotic pleasure and take reveling foxy delight in it, being fond of this experience they were feeling as all of team RWBY's sex drives were now driving her with their respective lust. As the four people's own sex drives was now driving her, RWBY-Shizuya felt her puffed-out honeypot dipping out with cum behind four of her big soccer-sized balls while two of her monstrous cocks starting to get erected and rigid with hardness like wood at her blood being pumping into her double beams to become hard before she looked down at her dual chopper and saw her whang now sitting at half mast like a sailing boat. RWBY-Shizuya was grinning at what she was seeing before she grab both of her two dongs with each of her hands, sending shocks of blissful pleasure upon touching her skins through the Kaithrit amazonness and into the four girls inside of her own body that made her up, causing the lust of her horniness to go reaching even higher heights as her two cocks immediately sprang up by this, making her and the four souls inside of her happy by this. Now knowing of what to the final part, RWBY-Shizuya immediately tighten the grip of hands around her twin rigs and instantly start rubbing them vigorously, stroking her two erections at once with utter enthusiasm in all of her eagerness at this, basking and rejoicing in the salaciousness horny glory of this erotic and wanton experience that she was feeling as she continue to hammering and massaging down her dual shafts like a hammer repeatingly striking down a nail into the ground with energetical eagerness in the bliss and gladness of her ecstasic happiness and rapturing delights, before she came blissfully crashing down to the earth like a meteor from the seventh heavenly paradise at cloud nine when her climax have finally reach its peak, sending her over the edge in her lustful organsm, as she launching and shooting out her ejaculate when her double ramrod cannons relase and set off a burst and expel, triggering and firing off a white exploding eruption of her own cum like a volcano that was awaken as she squirted and discharged out litres and litres of her semens from her two crotch weapons, cumming out loads and loads of her white seeds and sperms that she sprewed and spilled from her twin boner upon the bare wall of Team RWBY's room for the third time in the blissful orgasm of her heavenly paradise in her erotic horniness and lustful lewdness of this enjoyable and delightful experience she was feeling and having from both her scratch right behind her testicles and her matching cocks with a loud mewing moan at this.

"_NNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

Her double heavy equipments continue to pumping out and pouring out loads and loads of her jizz from her gigantic four nuts, unloading and shooting them out of her binery erection in her ejaculating, enjoying the thrilling and fantastic experience while it have lasted, until the discharging ejaculation of her climaxing orgasm slowly start to calm down as the eroticism lust and lustful libido of her sex drive begun subsiding until the climax of her orgasm was finished when her coupled cannons stopped cumming out loads and loads of her milk white cums and have finally gone soft once more. RWBY-Shizuya manage to keep herself up from falling and kept herself balance on her two legs with a staggering dazed expression written on her face and using the Bumblebee couple's thrown together bunk beds for support while she slowly breath in and out, inhaling and exhaling the air in her lung from her surrounding, as she calm down from her released orgasm that she've unleashed and enjoyed. As she was calming down from this, RWBY-Shizuya give a big dumb happy smile and giggle at this while she continue to huff and pant in her exhaustion, before her four inner voices that made her up talk to each other in their shared mental landscape.

-*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* That was... *huff* That was freaking amazing. It just have felt utterly fantastic with you and Blake both here, sis.\- Ruby said.

-Yeah. Yeah, it was. That orgasm we have and felt was seriously _awesome _with a dick, much less than two, and a vagina at the same time!\- Yang said. -It was a utterly surreal yet seriously swelling experince, that is all i have to say about it! Being just four people in one body is so freaking amazing!-

-Yes, Yang, you utter blonde oaf. It was... a rather _enjoyable _intense experience to say the least.\- Weiss said before she commented. -It is certainly more so.-

-So this orgasm that we felt was more intense yet more pleasent than the ones before with me and Yang being inside of the Shizuya skinsuit costume?\- Blake asked.

-Yes. It was.-

-Well, that's done with. So Rubes; Now what? You got any other sort of ideas of what to do next exactly, sis?\- Yang asked

-Well...-

-Yes?-

-Me and Ruby thought about going to the Halloween party that is being held tonight in the ballroom.\- Weiss answered, telling the blonde girl the answer to her question instead for her girlfriend. -We've figure we could go there as Shizuya and enjoy our time there for however long we like to spend. Since nobody could figure out of who we are while we are at there as there are plenty of students that are not going.-

-Wow. Wow wow wow. Hold it up right there. Just let me get straight to the point. So you're telling me that we're going to this year's Halloween Party. As a single person with about four people inside of her. Spending time in said party to have fun and enjoy the experience. While also bonding and spending time with each other together as a team in a costume at an party as well?-

-Yeah, that's pretty much it Yang.-

-Yes, that's the idea you big brute.-

-Love it. I freaking love it. I just freaking love the thoughts behind that.-

-Are we really gonna ignored all of the cum covering that wall over there in the room while discussing it?\- Blake pointed out.

-Blake, nobody will in here while we're gone and it will locked while we're at the party. And beside, we'll probably back soon depending on how long we stay at the party.\- Weiss said.

-...Okay, you kinda have a point there.-

-Alright, so we all agree on going to the Halloween party that is hosted tonight this evening and set?\- Ruby asked the rest of her team. -...After we put on some clothings first.-

-Yes.-

-Yes.-

-Hell yeah!-

-Great! Now let's go and do this, team RWBY!-

Once all of Team RWBY have agreed together in their shared mental landscape inside of her mind, they controlled and moved Shizuya to move with her legs as she went over to the Whiterose couple's own bunk bed to where her clothings were, which just consisted of only a black shirt with an Mistralian "Z" on it, a black denim jacket, and a mauve skirt anyway, and instantly putting them all on her bare body under a few minutes easily due to the sheer simplicy of her clothings. After she finished of putting her clothings on and doing some poses in them for a few time before putting some cock rings on her cocks in their sheath to prevent her erections of them from getting seen by anyone beneath her shirt, the Kaithrit amazonness went out of RWBY's room before she closed the door behind her and head down the hall to the Halloween party in the ballroom that was starting as of right now.

Once she came and arrived to the Halloween party before it was about to head in full-swing, RWBY-Shizuya immediately took part when the music have started and begun to enjoy the experience of the party along with everyone else who were here, which nobody seems to recongized of who she is since they didn't bother nor care to ask her about it, as she start to having her fun and enjoyment in it. The Kaithrit amazonness dance to the music that was now playing, allowing her to show off some dancing moves as she also shown off the most sexiest and hottest parts of her voluptuous and attractive body that were jiggling around like crazy and mad in about every direction with no care in the world, and flirting around with all of the beddable ladies wearing utterly hot and sexy costumes that were in the Halloween party and standing by the refleshment table when she came to it take a drink, chatting up to them and teasing them, allover enjoying the thrilling fun of the experience. The enjoyable experience in the Halloween party did, however, came with its sets of problems as the combinations of both the newness of the experience, the closeness of the 4 women in her body, the tightness of the cock rings, the enjoyment of the party, and the lustful arousal that was emitted by her body at the sheer number of people that were sexy and hot, they couldn't help feeling being horny by all of this, which translated however to both of Shizuya's two penises on her crotch that were restricted by her double cock rings on them, as she felt her double dicks getting harder and harder. Not helping the matter that she tried passing it off first by keeping herself calm but she had to chew and bit down on her lips with her teeths to keep herself from just moaning outload as her face became flustered. It was a struggle in her head as well, as trying to keep coherent thoughts in her mind while all she wanted to do was to grab and pull as the Halloween party was now in its thrilling peak and climax.

When the climax of the party has now passed over, she made her excuse and left the party when it was now done and finished. RWBY-Shizuya instantly left the party when she did as she exited out of the ballroom and headed back to Team RWBY's room until she manage to reach the door without letting anyone seeing her and open it before entering into the room. She barely closed and locked the door behind her and quickly took her clothings off all before the Kaithrit amazonness fall to her knees once more as she claws at her cock rings. When she grasp them, she ripped both of them off of her sheath over her knobs with her hands, causing both of her two dicks to immediately spring out of theirs sheath and instantly became hard as steel, before she grab both of her twined cocks with each one in her hands around them and pulled them with her might. Falling backwards down on her back onto hitting the floor with both of her twin towers pointing upward toward ceiling of the room, she begun to furiously and vigorously masturbating and unrestainted all out with great vigour effort and force of her euthusiasm and eagerness like the devil as hard as she possible can for her life, both of her 4 minds feeling the intense tension and pleasurable bliss strongly building up and filling them potently. Her hands let go of her matching colossal erections, as she felt and gasp both of her massive K-cups tits and enormous fleshy orbs of her magnificent giant ass in each of her free hands before she begun fondling euthisiastically with energetical force while she then used her aura to jacking and jerking off her tremendous double dougs in the stead of her hands as her aura towed and tugged them hard and agressively with great intensity at this, before she then use her two cat-like tails to penetrate into her cunt at the same time and used them like a flexible dildo as she move them in and out strenuously with heartily eagerness vigorously like mad.

RWBY-Shizuya continued as long as she could, getting closer and closer to her release of her climax and orgasm. With one final completely and utterly massive tug of her two penises, she came into the peaking climax of her lustful orgasm when her matching cocks have suddenly exploded as a double white geyser in a erupting and ejecting explosion of her seeds was spill and spew from them, spraying and cumming out gallons and gallons of her cums and sperms from her firing duel cannons into the air of the room like water foundation jetting out waters as they fell back down onto the floor onto the Kaithrit amazonness and the floor around her, the horny and lewd climax of her lustful and aroused orgasm crashing down into her like a group of shooting stars coming from the seventh heavenly paradise at cloud nine on top of the world that she felt like as she screamed out in the rapturing joy and gleeful happiness of her delightful pleasure.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!_"

RWBY-Shizuya came again for more several times in the climaxing ejaculation of her orgasm with loads and loads of cum now covering her body until the Kaithrit amazonness' own final and last orgasm on Halloween was finally done and finished when she was now, this time, satisfied by this.

Now lying on the floor, Shizuya rolled up in a fetal position and hugged herself, feeling only love and happiness at the four parts that made her up, with her cum now covering almost the entirely of her body as they glisten and shine on her, before she closed her eyes and, finally at last, fell asleep with Team RWBY on the floor in the pool of her own white cum, sleeping peacefully and pleasantly with a calm and peaceful smile on her face as Shizuya and Team RWBY dreamt their dreams in soundless silent...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This came when I thought the idea of a two or more people in one skinsuit RWBY story with a character from Trial In Tainted when I got inspiration from the stories created by mdc95 on Deviantart along with a few others and "Weiss Schnee and the Birthday Gift Gone Wrong?" also on AO3 and when later I add Shizuya as a costume of sort when I saw her on the TiTS wiki. I decide to combine a few fetish that I like which are; Futanari and Herms, skinsuits and two or more people in one costume (which I like and wanted more like), vores, and Halloween into one package.  
Why did I choose Shizuya? Because she's my most favorite character in the game and I mean just look at her! This is reason why I decide to give the reason of why Ruby like her as the same as mine.  
So the primary inspirations for this story was; "Weiss Schnee and the Birthday Gift Gone Wrong? by SweetPyrrha on AO3, In The Role of Mom pictures belonging to Razhazmel (i think his previous name was Regulos or something like that) on Deviantart, and A Shared Man and Multiplayer by mdc95 on Deviantart as well.  
I am not sure if this is accurate to my memory or not since I am bad sometime remembering thins, but this is the best I could said unless I could remember it more clearly.  
And why Halloween? Because it make sense and I loved Halloween.


End file.
